


Blue Bayou

by historyofakind



Category: Stephen King - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historyofakind/pseuds/historyofakind
Summary: Beaver and Jonesy spend sometime alone.





	Blue Bayou

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you guys may not know, but there’s another Stephen King book called DREAMCATCHER and I absolutely loved it (the movie I mean, I wanna read the book) but I just thought that they needed more appreciation because they’re the sweetest!!! (By the way these two are kids in this one)

‘I feel so bad, I got a worried mind.  
I’m so lonesome all the time.’

Young Joe Clarendon, or better known as Beaver, sat down on a rock, fiddling with a yo-yo of his. He sang under his breath as he twirled up the string so he could mess with the yo-yo once more. The sound of water rushing through the hard rocks that had seemed to grow from the ground passes his ears. Birds chirped, it wasn’t so early but early enough. He looked up and sighed.

‘They’re suppose to be here already, fuck me Freddy.’ Beaver thought. He took off his horn rimmed glasses for a moment to rub the bridge of his nose. He heard something crunch behind him. He turned around, not being able to see.he squinted.  
“Henry? Pete? Duddits?” Beav asked. He looked down, seeing the grey color of large rocks and the color of moss green. He moved his hands around, slightly panicked. The crunches were getting louder and so was his heart beat.  
He suddenly felt something hard and somewhat fragile under his finger tips. He made a slight smile of relief before putting his glasses back on. He then looked up to see a young red headed boy staring down at him with a grin. “Hey Beav.” He said happily. “Havin trouble there?” He asked, taking a seat next to his best friend.  
Beaver scoffed and continued to mess with his yo-yo. “You had me scared there for a minute you dickweed.” He mumbled with the roll of his eyes. His friend who everyone called Jonesy, widened his eyes and the corners of his mouth perked up into a smile. “So I scared ya! Well what about that, I can’t wait to tell Henry.” He laughed.  
Beaver felt a warm feeling rushing on his pale cheeks. “I swear to God Jonesy! If you tell anyone then you’re gonna get it!!” He threatened, grabbing his blue yo-yo. Jonesy gave a smug look.  
“Get what? A pinch?” He joked. Henry gritted his teeth and moved his knees close to his chest. “You’re so annoying.” He mumbled.   
After Jonesy had calmed down his laughter, he reached out for Beav’s yo-yo. “Let me see that.” He said. Beaver jumped by the slight touch of Jonesy’s finger tips. He quickly moved away from him. “No! You’re probably gonna break it.” He said. Jonesy frowned. “Oh come on Beavs, we’ve been friends for how long? I ain’t gonna break your yo-yo.” He said, holding out his hand.  
Beaver was hesitant before handing him his yo-yo. Jonesy smiled widely as he exclaimed it. “Do you know how to do any tricks on it yet?” He asked. Beaver frowned. “Nah, not really, you?” He asked. Jonesy shook his head. He messed his the yo-yo making it work from time to time but mostly having to roll it up. Beaver bit down on his lower lip. He couldn’t help but notice how sweet Jonesy had looked.  
With the spread of freckles on his face and his dorky smile. Beaver felt warmth spread on his cheeks once more. He curled up his knees tighter and hugged them. “You alright Beav?” Jonesy asked. Beavs glanced at him a nodded,catching a glimpse of his eyes and feeling his heart oddly beat out of control.

‘Since I left my baby behind on Blue Bayou.’


End file.
